


[podfic] Two to Tango

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, PENGUINS!, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Teacher!Sid, but as a hobby, the animal ones!, they still play hockey, zookeeper!Geno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Two to Tango' by <b>thehoyden</b> and <b>twentysomething</b> read aloud. 2hrs35mins.</p><p>Sid’s only ever felt he was meant to be two places: on the ice, and in front of a classroom. But he looks at the penguins, then at Geno, and wonders if Geno is right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Two to Tango

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two to Tango](https://archiveofourown.org/works/749875) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden), [twentysomething](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentysomething/pseuds/twentysomething). 



## Stream

## Duration

2hrs35mins 

## Song Credit

  * _Navy Blues_ by **Washington**



## Downloads

  * [Audiobook](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/hockey/tango.m4b)(150MB)
  * [MP3](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/hockey/tango.mp3)(90MB)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

cover cobbled together by lunchee  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> [Ever wanted to give podfic feedback via postcard?](http://welovepodfic.dreamwidth.org/10645.html) A whole bunch of podficcers would love to get one from you, including me! PM dodificus for snail mail addresses via [tumblr](http://http://dodificus.tumblr.com/), [twitter](https://twitter.com/dodificus), or [dreamwidth](http://dodificus.dreamwidth.org/). 
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://lunchee-pods.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/lunchee_pods) :)


End file.
